


I know about your secret

by C_324B21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_324B21/pseuds/C_324B21
Summary: What happens when Lena finds out Kara is Supergirl by accident?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I started this story almost a year ago when we were still in season 3, so that's where this takes place. As always my beautiful wife is my spellcheck, so a special thanks to her. I hope you'll like it, feel free to leave kudos or comments. Enjoy!

“How much longer are you going to keep it from me, Kara?” Lena asked sweetly, looking directly into Kara's eyes, making her incredibly nervous.

 

"Wh... what? Pfft. I am not.... I'm not keeping stuff from you." Kara nervously chuckled, fumbling with her glasses. "Why... Why would I do that?"

 

"It's okay, Kara, I know about your little secret, there is no need to hide it anymore." She said as she walked up to Kara.

 

Kara's eyes were as big as a deer looking in headlights. Was it possible Lena knew her secret? The other woman was in fact a genius so she could've easily figured it out, Maggie had. But on the other hand, she had tried to be careful and hide her secret identify.

 

"So…" Lena said as she stood as close to Kara as possible without touching. "Are you going to tell me?" She put her hands on the buttoned up shirt Kara was wearing, having them placed very closely to the family crest on her suit beneath. "Or do you want me to show you?" she seductively whispered in her ear.

 

Kara swallowed and noticed how Lena worked her fingers between the fabric and the buttons of her shirt. Ready to pull it open and reveal her suit underneath, and with that her secret. Should she tell her? Alex was going to be mad at her for sharing her secret with yet another person. Maybe she should let Lena show her, that way she technically didn't share her secret, it was just found out, besides she already knew.

 

"I'll show you then." And with that Lena pushed her lips against Kara's as she tore open Kara's shirt, sending the buttons off to fly across the room.

 

Kara's eyes widened before she closed them and started to return Lena's kiss. Apparently Lena hadn't only found out she was Supergirl but also found out about the feelings she harbored for her. She wrapped her arms around the other woman, kissing her deeper, with more passion. Lena returned the kiss with the same amount of enthusiasm, even having a soft moan escape, until she put her hands on Kara's chest and felt the texture of Supergirl's suit.

 

Lena broke the kiss and backed away as much as she could with Kara's strong arms still around her waist.

 

“Kara?" Lena asked, looking from the exposed suit to her darkened blue eyes and back. "You're Supergirl?" she asked with betrayal in her voice as tears were forming in her eyes.    
  


She hadn't known?

 

Kara quickly let go of Lena, who immediately took a step back. Kara took hold of the fabric of her shirt and shielded part of her suit with it, as if she tried to undo the damage that was done.

 

"Lena," Kara started, "I can explain."

 

"Explain? There is nothing to explain. We're obviously not as close as I thought we were. My bad. It won't happen again, Miss Danvers," Lena said, her voice slowly turning more into her CEO-voice with every word she uttered.

 

She grabbed her coat and purse that were lying on the kitchen island before she walked to the door.

Kara quickly took Lena's hand in hers, stopping her from moving further when she already stood in the door-opening.

 

"Lena, please wait," Kara begged. "Let me explain, please. If you still want to leave afterwards you can."

 

Lena looked at Kara's pleading eyes and then to their linked hands.

 

"Fine. You get five minutes."

 

Relief flashed over Kara's face as she let go of Lena's hand, she had a chance to make this right.

 

Lena walked back into the apartment but remained close to the door, ready to leave if she wanted to.

 

"Uhm well, I am Supergirl," Kara said taking off her ripped shirt, completely showing off the top part of her suit. "I was born on the planet Krypton and right before it was destroyed my parents send me to Earth in a pod. I was 13 when I arrived on this planet and the Danvers took me in. I had to hide who I was ever since, to fit in, to survive, to not put others in danger. I have been drilled to keep it a secret from day one."

 

"So what? No one knows? Not Winn, not James, not Maggie?" Lena saw Kara's guilty look. "Of course they know. They're not Luthors, they can be trusted."

 

“What? No! It has nothing to do with that. I trust you Lena, more than anything. It's just....I like you Lena, like like-like you, a lot. A whole lot." Kara smiled involuntarily as she voiced her feelings for Lena for the first time. "Which you obviously knew, cause you kissed me and well, I kissed you back." Kara cleared her throat and put on a much more serious face. "Anyway, I thought it'd be safer if you didn't know who I was. They tend to go after the people I care about the most and I can't bear the idea of losing you just because you know who I am. You're too important to me. I thought I kept you safe by keeping you in the dark but I understand that it was very selfish of me, and I am sorry for hurting you and for giving you the idea that I don't trust you. Because I do, I do trust you."

 

Kara looked at Lena, but she kept silent.

 

"I uhm, I think my five minutes are up," Kara said as she awkwardly gestured to the door, indicating it was up to Lena to leave or stay.

 

Lena's eyes darted from Kara to the door and back.

 

"I am hurt, Kara," Lena started. "I thought we didn't have secrets for each other. Not big ones like this at least. I hate secrets, I come from a family filled with secrets and nothing good ever came from that." She sighed, tears forming in her eyes. "I need some fresh air and time to sort my thoughts. So I will leave now, but once things have settled I will come and talk to you. I just don't know how long I need."

 

Kara's eyes filled with tears, she never meant to hurt the woman in front of her. And it hurt her that she had. She nodded, knowing that Lena's offer was quite generous.

 

"Just be safe okay, it's dark outside. I don't want you to..."  _ get hurt _ was what she was going to say, but realized it was an odd thing to say when she herself had just hurt the other woman so much.

 

"I will," Lena said, turning around and opening the door yet again. But before she left she turned around. "If it makes you feel better, you can follow my heartbeat while I walk home, so you know I get there safe."

 

Kara nodded, that would definitely make her feel a bit better.

 

Even though all heartbeats sounded almost exactly the same, they all had a small distinction that her super hearing managed to pick up on. And she's gotten so used to hearing Lena's heartbeat over the last year and a half that she'd manage to find it easily no matter where in the city Lena was.

 

Lena looked at Kara one last time before she turned around and walked away, closing the door behind her. And when she did, Kara's heart shattered into pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara listened intently to Lena's heartbeat as she slowly moved across the city. She could hear that Lena's heartbeat was off, it was beating much faster than usual.

 

The heartbeat that so often had a calming effect on her, now had the opposite. Kara's pulse sped up, beating in sync with the one that belonged to the woman she loved so dearly and was so afraid of losing.

 

Kara listened until Lena was inside her apartment. She wanted to listen to Lena's heartbeat for much longer, preferably until she'd be ready to talk to her again, but Lena had said that she could listen while she walked home, and since she already broke her trust once she didn't dare do anything that might do it again. So she redirected her hearing to sounds closer to home as tears streamed down her face.

 

She heard cars honking and people shouting at each other a few blocks away. A street away she could hear someone crunching on potato chips while watching an action movie. Her own apartment was filled with the sounds of her own sobbing.

 

She grabbed her phone, called Alex while her hands trembled and asked her to please come over. When she hung up she took a hold of the pillow next to her on the couch and hugged it tight against her chest, against the spot that hurt so much right now, her heart.

 

Within ten minutes Alex arrived and took place next to Kara on the couch before pulling her into her arms. Her heart really ached to see her little sister like this. She held onto her, rubbed her back gently and let her cry in her arms as much as she needed.

 

After almost half an hour of crying, Kara loosened her grip on Alex's shirt, realising she held onto it so tight that the fabric was slightly torn apart.

 

"Oh Alex," Kara said as new tears formed in her eyes. "I am so sorry. The only thing I am good at lately is breaking things apparently."

 

Alex took Kara's hands in hers and squeezed them gently. "It's okay Kara. It's just a shirt. I have plenty of others. Now do you wanna tell me what's gotten you this upset?"

 

"I hurt Lena so badly, Alex," Kara began, "She looked so betrayed. And why wouldn't she? I have been lying to her for so long. She trusted me, and I broke that trust. I should have told her I was Supergirl, instead of having her find out when she ripped open my shirt and found my suit underneath."

 

"Wait, Lena ripped open your shirt? Why'd she do that if she didn't know you were Supergirl? Oh, oh, ooooh, you and Lena huh?" Alex waggled her eyebrows. 

 

“Really? That's all you got from what I said?" Kara whined in frustration.

 

"Right. We'll talk about the serious things first, but we will discuss it later."

 

Kara nodded, knowing her sister wouldn't let it slide.

 

"I don't know what to do, Alex. She said she needed space and I want to give her that, but I feel like I should do something to fix this you know. What if by me doing nothing she thinks I don't care about her? But on the other hand, what if I do something and she gets mad at me for not listening to her and taking her serious?" Kara said, looking at Alex with pleading eyes, silently begging her to help her out like she always did.

 

"As hard as it is, if she asked for space you need to give it to her. She'll come to you when the time is right for her. It's quite a big deal to find out your best-friend is a superhero. Remember when you learned that James was the guardian? You needed time to be okay with that."

 

Kara nodded, remembering how angry she was when she had. In comparison, Lena had responded quite well to the news

"What if she can't forgive me? I can't lose her Alex. I lost so many things already. And I can't lose her too, I don't think I will survive." Kara looked down, fumbling with the nails on her fingers before whispering, "I am in love with her, Alex. I have been for a long time now."

 

"I know," Alex answered.

 

Kara's eyes widened. "You do?” 

 

"Of course I do. I am your sister, I know you. I have seen the way you look at her like she's the centre of the universe, Kara. Besides, I am pretty sure everyone knew, it's not like you hid it very well."

 

"Well, Lena knew. She came here to call me out for knowing my secret, I thought she meant me being Supergirl but I think she figured out about my feelings. She kissed me, Alex. She kissed me and it was the best kiss I ever had. It felt like Rao shone his light directly on me, and everything felt exactly as it always should be." Kara swooned. "That is until she tore open my shirt and exposed my suit."

 

Alex started laughing. "Hey!" Kara yelled as she hit her sister with a pillow, reluctantly only using human force. "It's not funny."

 

"No, it's not funny. It's hilarious." Alex continued laughing hard, doubling forward, almost falling off the couch. Kara put the tip of her toes under Alex's butt and flipped Alex off the couch.

 

"Ouch!" Alex yelled as she came in contact with the floor, head first.

 

Kara started laughing as Alex rubbed her head. "You are right, this is hilarious."

 

"I live to entertain you," Alex said as she got up from the floor and took a bow before taking place on the couch again. "I am however glad to see a smile on your face, even though I had to bruise my ego for that."

 

Kara wrapped her arms around her sister. "Thank you for being here. For listening to me and for always helping me out."

 

"Of course, Kara, I am always here for you. I love you. And Lena would be a fool if she let you go. You're one of the kindest, loving, loyal, honest and warmest people I know. Just don't ever hide things from her again when she forgives you. And answer all of her questions truthfully when she comes to talk."

 

"I will. And I won't hide anything from her again. I love you so very much, I wouldn't know what to do without you."

 

"Luckily for you, you don't have to find out. So what do you say, are you ready for popcorn and a movie?" Kara nodded. "Then all I need is your heat vision to pop these," Alex said as she grabbed the corn wrapped in tinfoil from her purse.

 

Kara used her superspeed to quickly get a bowl and a bottle of wine from her kitchen before returning to the couch. She lowered her glasses and activated her heat vision. It was going to be a rough night and a rough time until Lena would come to talk to her, but at least she had Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to left a comment or kudos, they are very much appreciated. Enjoy the third chapter!

 

A few weeks had passed in which Lena hadn't contacted her, which was difficult for Kara to get used to. They normally talked to each other every day, and it was getting harder and harder for Kara to keep faith that things would work out between them.

 

Luckily no one had tried to kill Lena or wreak havoc at the places she visited. And at CatCo she had managed to dodge all interviews with Lena Luthor, until now.

 

"Ponytail!" Snapper yelled. "You need to visit Ms. Luthor. There are rumors she is planning to run for Mayor next year and I need you to find out if that's true or not." Kara opened her mouth, trying to interrupt Snapper but he didn’t let her. "I have sources that say several reporters of The National City Chronicle are working on this story, because they want to be the first ones to cover the news if it appears to be true. So I need you to use your friendship and find out what her plans are."

 

"Sir, I can't. Lena and I, we had a..."

 

"You're wasting not only mine but also your own precious time. So, GO! Unless you don't want to work here anymore in the morning." And with that he left.

 

Kara was bewildered, how did the man always leave her so speechless?  

 

* * *

 

A 15-minute walk later Kara stood in front of Lena's office inside L-corp. Jess, Lena's assistant, was on a lunch break, leaving the area completely empty so Kara could freak out without anyone noticing. She paced back and forth. Lena asked for time and space, but Snapper would fire her if she didn't do this. What should she do? Should she stay and interview Lena, risking that Lena would be mad and upset for Kara not listening to her? Or should she leave, waiting for Lena to contact her but losing her job in the process? She didn't know what to do but before she could make a decision she heard a familiar pair of footsteps approaching from behind.

 

"Kara?" Lena asked.

 

Kara turned around so fast she almost lost her balance.  

 

"Lena, hey," she said, smiling awkwardly. "I am so sorry for showing up here before you're actually ready to talk. It's just, Snapper told me he would fire me if I didn't go see you." Kara's eyes widened. "Please don't think I find my job more important than you wishes and desires, because it's not, I don't." This wasn't at where she wanted it to go. "Never mind, just forget I was here," she said as she turned around and started to walk away.

 

This time it was Lena who took a hold of Kara's hand to stop her from leaving.

 

"Wait," she said. "Why don't you come into my office. It's time we talk."

 

Kara turned around, nodded and followed Lena inside her office. Lena walked around her desk, taking place in her chair before gesturing to Kara to take place in one of the chairs across from her.

 

"I'd like to start with apologizing that it took me so long to contact you. I wanted to contact you last week, but a big work emergency got in the way."

 

Kara sighed a little in relief, at least Lena had already felt ready to talk to her. Which made her feel a little less bad for showing up here.  

 

"Look, Kara, I am not going to lie to you. It still hurts that you didn't tell me you're Supergirl and that I had to find it out the way I did," Lena said as she linked her own fingers together. "But I've been thinking a lot over the last few weeks, and I can understand that you also have to hide who you are in order to stay safe from people who want to hurt you, like my mother and brother."

 

Lena bit her lower lip before continuing, "I am not saying that I've completely forgiven you, I am not there yet, but you're the most important person in my life. And I don't want this to be the end of our friendship. Just never lie to me again, I can't handle it again."

 

Kara closed her eyes, willing herself to wake up if this was a dream, but when she reopened her eyes she was still sitting inside Lena's office.

 

"Are you sure?" Kara asked a bit uncertain. "I know I really hurt you. I know how secrets destroyed your family, your life. I just wish I could go back in time like my friend Barry can, and undo the damage I did. But I swear that from now on I will always be honest with you, no more secrets. "

 

"You have a friend who can time travel?" Lena asked.

 

Kara nodded. "Yes, he's from a parallel Universe, Earth One to be exact, he's known there as the Flash, he has super speed. We sometimes help each other fight bad guys, but I also went to attend his wedding."

 

This piece of information spiked Lena's curiosity. "So the multiverse theory is true? That's really cool. I thought it was, but there was no proof, until now. And if he's from Earth One, then which Earth are we? And they have aliens to? Aliens being Superheroes?"

 

"We're from Earth Thirty-Eight. And he's not an alien, they don't have aliens there, well unless I visit for a bit of course. Barry, he's a Metahuman like Livewire and he is indeed a Superhero on his planet," Kara explained. "But other than that, our Earths are quite similar: we both have Mariah Carey, donuts and unfortunately Justin and Britney also broke up on their earth." Kara said the last part with sadness in her voice. "But with the multiple universes there must be at least one in which my OTP is still together, and that idea helps."

 

Lena chuckled at that, Kara was such a nerd. "I missed you."  

 

Kara blushed at that, smiling back shyly. "I missed you too."

 

A more serious look got on Lena's face. "We still have a lot to talk about, but right now is probably not the best of times. How about dinner tonight, like old times?"  

 

"I'd love that. Say 7 p.m. at my place?" Kara suggested.

 

"I'll be there," Lena said.

 

Kara got up from the chair, deciding to let Lena get back to work, she had bothered her long enough. But before Kara got out the door Lena spoke up to halt Kara.  

 

"Didn't you need to interview me or something?" she asked.

 

"Oh right," Kara said. "So, Snapper said there are rumors that you're going to run for Mayor next year. Are you?"

 

Lena started laughing. "Really? That's it?"  

 

Kara nodded. "The National City Chronicles have several reporters on it to get the scoop."

 

"Wow, they're really wasting their time. I have no ambition to become a Mayor or participate in politics any other way. Besides I don't think anyone is going to vote for a Luthor anyway."

 

"I would," Kara said in all earnesty.  

 

In Lena's eyes formed some tears before she softly said, "Thank you."

 

Kara nodded and smiled softly. "I’ll see you tonight."  

 

"I’ll see you tonight," Lena repeated.

 

And with that Kara walked out of the office, feeling happier and lighter than she had in weeks. There still was quite a long way to go before the trust was completely back, but Kara felt confident that they would get there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It took a while to update the new chapter, because first I got hit with the flu. And then my beloved wife, who is also my spellcheck, got the flu as well, and I had to take care of her. But now the new chapter is here, I hope you will like it. Enjoy!

Kara looked at the clock on the wall, it was close to seven, which meant that Lena would be there any moment. She paced around the room and soon she heard knocking on the door. Kara quickly opened the door, not wanting to let Lena wait but then groaned when it turned out to be Alex. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Kara asked, closing the door behind her.

 

“Saving you,” Alex said as she walked inside, moving to toss the food Kara made into the trash. 

 

“Hey!” Kara called out. “We’re eating that.”

 

“No you aren’t,” Alex said as she started putting several pans on the table from the bags she brought. “ _ This _ is what you're eating. Maggie told me you were cooking by yourself. But you want to keep the girl, remember, not chase her off.”

 

Kara looked insulted. “I am not that bad,” she said while pouting, “Besides, I don't have the girl. I messed that up.”

 

Alex walked up to Kara. “Hey,” she said as she placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders, “You don’t have her yet. But she kissed you remember? She likes you.”

 

Kara shook her head. “She liked me that way before she knew who I was. Sure, she missed me and doesn't want to lose me, but that's just as a friend. She said as a friend.”

 

Alex opened her mouth to reply with something comforting and reassuring as Kara’s ears picked up on Lena’s heels clicking in the hallway.

 

“Hurry! You have to leave! Lena’s here.”

 

Alex shook her head. “Well, you're welcome for the food, Maggie and I stood several hours in the kitchen for you,” she said sarcastically. 

 

“And that's appreciated, but you have to leave now!” Kara said, as suddenly knocking was heard on the door. 

 

Kara looked between Alex and the door. “One minute,” she yelled at the door before quickly grabbing Alex by the waist, flying her out the window and placing her in an empty alley next to the apartment building before flying directly into her house again. She straightened her clothes before she opened the door. 

 

Lena washed her hands before taking place at the table, Kara soon followed and brought two glasses of wine, handing one to Lena as she took a sip.

 

The evening started out quite awkward as both women tried to find out how to behave and interact with one another now that the cat was out of the bag. 

 

Lena looked at Kara, who didn't wear her glasses tonight. “I can't believe I didn't see it. You are so obviously Supergirl.” Lena shook her head. “Besides, what are the odds of two beautiful women in one city believing in me, a Luthor?”

 

“You’re selling yourself short. You're really amazing, Lena, you're a good person and everyone should see that. It's not your fault people can't see past your last name.” 

 

“How can you? My brother tried to kill your cousin, my mother went after you, if anyone should be skeptical of any Luthor, it's you.”

 

Kara shook her head. “I know what it's like to live in the shadow of a relative. People constantly compared everything I did with what Kal-El did or would do. I just wanted to be seen as an own person,” Kara said, before her tone got softer, “And everyone deserves that, including you. Especially you.”

 

Lena smiled softly at that. “It’s very much appreciated. You always manage to make me feel special.”

 

“That’s because you are. You're a remarkable woman. You're intelligent, strong minded, generous, kind, funny, beautiful. You are special, Lena, so very special.”

 

Lena smiled before hurt flashed across her face. “Yet you didn't tell me. You hid so much of yourself from me. I like you, Kara, and I want to know everything about you, but you didn't let me.”

 

Kara looked down in guilt. “I am sorry. I can't express how truly sorry I am. I will never do it again, I promise.”

 

Lena nodded, still a bit hurt, but meaning what she said about wanting to know her. “Tell me more about you. About all of you. Tell me about Krypton, tell me about your stories as Supergirl. I saw on the news that you saved several people from a burning fire this afternoon.”

 

“I did. Luckily I managed to save all, sometimes I’m too late and people die. I have a notebook in which I write every name of the person I didn't manage to save, so they won't be forgotten. I always ask Rao to look over them and their families.”

 

Lena was touched, everyone really did matter to Kara. “Can I see it?”

 

Kara nodded, got up from the table and went to her bookcase to get it out. She handed it to Lena who looked carefully through the notebook, every now and then recognising a name. 

 

“It's beautiful. It's really you.”

 

“Is that bad?”

 

Lena shook her head. “You being you is one of the best things in the world. In the whole universe. Well, universes really.”

 

Kara laughed softly as she blushed. “Thank you.”

 

Lena smiled at her. “Now tell me about Krypton.”

 

The notebook was placed away and Kara started telling Lena a lot about Krypton, about how the planet was roughly one and a half time as big as Earth. How Argo City was where she grew up and how it was one of Krypton’s largest cities. How the sun was red and not yellow and that she therefore had no powers on her home planet. About how much she missed it and how homesick she sometimes still felt but how her family and friends always made her feel at home here regardless.    
  
Lena carefully and intensely listened to Kara and her stories of Krypton, to the stories of her growing up. She had always assumed it was too painful for Kara to talk about her childhood, of the time before she got to the Davers family. But she now realised that there was a deep longing in Kara to share it, to share everything with the ones she loved. She felt sorry for Kara, for the fact that she had to hide this part of herself to be accepted in society.    
  


“I am glad we’re talking about this,” Lena said.

 

“It feels so good to be able to talk to you about this all,” Kara smiled and nodded, before her face fell. “I didn’t realize how much I in fact hid from you.”

 

Lena nodded. “But yet again, you’re exactly the same. You are Supergirl and Supergirl is you, the difference isn’t that big. You’re both rainbows and sunshine. Now tell me, what’s it like to be able to fly?”

 

Kara enthusiastically started telling Lena what it was like to fly, how free she felt when she did and she kindly offered Lena a flight over National City which Lena was hesitant to accept.

 

As the conversation went on Lena realised she had stopped eating a while ago but Kara, who had refilled her plate several times, was still eating in between talking.

 

“You must have been starving all those times we ate together,” Lena said. 

 

Kara looked at Lena as she shook her head.  “It's okay. I always eat several times a day.”

 

“From now on you can eat as much as you want. Even when I’m paying, money isn't an issue.” Suddenly Lena's eyes widened. “How do pay for your food with your appetite? Does being a superhero pay well?”

 

Kara took another bite before she shook her head. “I don’t get paid for being Supergirl. I wouldn't want to. I get paid for being a reporter at CatCo and sometimes, when it’s rough financially, Alex pitches in.”

 

“I can help as well,” Lena said. 

 

Kara shook her head again. “No. I'm fine, really. You don’t have to sponsor me.”

 

“I really don't mind. I don't want you to starve. So basically I’m doing it for me, all selfish reasons.”

 

Kara smiled and nodded. “Fine, but you will get something in return.”

 

“Well, you could cook more often, this was delicious.”

 

Kara blushed as she shook her head. “I didn’t make it.”

 

“You didn't? Then who? Didn't you tell me you would?”

 

“I did, I had, but Alex,” Kara shook her head. “Alex stopped by and brought the food, claiming I can't cook.”

 

“Well that explains why we always eat take out when I'm here,” Lena said with a laugh.

 

Kara pouted. “You’re just as mean as Alex.”

 

“Well, that's what sisters and friends are for.”

 

Kara nodded, before looking down and fidgeting with her fingers. “That night,” she started, coughing nervously a few times, “when you found out I'm Supergirl, you kissed me.” Kara said with a blush.

 

“I did,” Lena agreed.

 

“Now I understand if things changed completely and I know I am more than lucky for you to still consider me as a friend. I know I don’t deserve it and that I was in the wrong, I should have told you.”

 

Kara kept on rambling and Lena smiled kindly at her. She loved how much of a dork she was.

 

“Kara, Kara,” she said to halt her, “What are you trying to say?”

 

Kara cleared her throat, trying to fumble with the glasses she wasn’t wearing. 

 

“Well, you looked interested in trying to pursue for more. But are you still now?” Kara asked, her heart pounding in her chest, not feeling anything like the brave superhero she also was.

 

Lena placed her hand on Kara’s cheek, making her gently look at her, she smiled softly. “My feelings for you haven’t changed and I would love to explore the options. That said, I think it's important to first build up our friendship again. I feel like tonight was an important and big step forwards, we're just not there yet. But we will, soon enough, and then, my lovely Kara, I would love it for you to take me out on a date “

 

Kara smiled wide as she nodded, she was happy and felt like she could fly. Wait, was she? Kara looked down and saw herself hovering over the chair. She blushed as she sat back down. “Can we pretend that didn't happen?”

 

Lena laughed as she shook her head. “Never! That's the cutest thing anyone ever did with the prospect of dating me.”

 

Kara groaned but smiled slightly, happy to make Lena laugh again. Things were on the mend, and she felt happier than she had since their fight. Kara felt hope and excitement for what the future would bring. 


End file.
